Lost,but now im found
by Fruitboxx
Summary: umm...not really good at summaries but i'll try.aheh.Lori somehow goes into the avatar world and ends up on zukos ship...as a PRISONER! why? ZukoxOc rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**1) Lori's Groove**

**12:00 Saturday morning**

**Lori woke up and sleepily turned her head to the clock in her bedroom. **

"Good Gahndi**!" she shrieked. "Avatar!" Lori then untangled herself from the large amount of wadded blankets that surrounded her slender body and went running to the living room. Grabbing the remote she turned on the TV and went straight to Avatar: the last air bender. It was her most favorite show in the entire galactic universe. They only play two episodes every Saturday and she never missed it. EVER! This week they were playing 'The Southern Air Temple' and then 'The Blue Spirit'. **

**She squealed with delight as the show began. '_Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived in harmony…'_ she watched intently. "Ahhh! Its him!" she shouted as Zuko's face appeared onto the television screen. "He's soooo hot!" she now said, drooling over the screen. **

**Lori's dad then walked into the living room. "What's all the yelling?" he complained. "Oh, it's that show of yours. Do you have to be so loud?"**

"**Yes! It's Zuko! He's the hot banished prince that nobody understands!" She whined, her eyes still glued to the TV. He sighed and then left the room.**

**1:00PM**

**After Avatar was over Lori had to get ready for her drum lesson at 2:00. She first went to change. She picked out a sesame street-shirt with the words 'street smart' on it and her pair of trusty blue jeans with a few holes and rips. Once she was dressed she went to the bathroom and put on some of her eyeliner and some lip-gloss. Then she headed for the door, grabbing a banana-nut muffin and her backpack, which contained her drum-stix, ipod, cell phone, journal, lighter, and sketchpad. She usually walked to her drum lesson because it was two blocks away from her house and she didn't have a car yet. As she was walking she took out her ipod and listened to music while also playing one of the games 'brick'. She was addicted to the game and you almost never saw her not playing it. She had gotten to the 9th level with only three bricks left. "Oh yeah! I'm on FIRE baby!" she shouted. And then: 'SMACK!' "Aww, Freaking Idiot why'd you have to go throw off my groove!" She looked up to see who the so-called 'idiot' she had collided with was and saw…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. I know. I made Lori a bit of a fan girl. And I did add a little too much bold but it is my first chap and my first story so give me a break, k?**

**Disclaimer: socks rhythms with rocks but that doesn't really matter because I don't own Avatar or any of its characters… Oh but I DO own Lori.

* * *

**

RECAP

_She looked up to see who the so-called 'idiot' she had collided with was and saw…END RECAP_

…The one and only prince of the fire nation, Zuko. "Arrgh... get out of m-" but Lori froze. "Don't I know yo- HOLY CRAP! ZUKO?!" at that precise moment Lori began freaking out. "I can't believe its you! Wait, aren't you a cartoon character?" Zuko just looked at her "um… do I know you? And how did you get on my ship? Uncle!" A rather plump man in his later year, know as Iroh, got up from his place at the table, where he was drinking his tea, and walked over with a confused look. Lori was meanwhile in her own little world blabbing on about how she was in a dream, going crazy, or something like that. " Yes, what is it nephew?" Iroh asked. "HER!" Zuko shouted jabbing an accusing finger "How did she get here, on MY ship?" Lori then FINALLY snapped back to (cartoon) reality. "Why are you so possessive?" she questioned. " I'll ask the questions here, girl! Now then, what is your name?" Lori was taken aback. " You're mean! And now I'm not going to tell you!" she crossed her arms over her chest and stood up straight. 'Just because he's hot and totally awesome doesn't mean I'm gonna let him push ME around!' Zuko was getting furious, clenching his fists and veins were popping out of his forehead. "You WILL do as I say, now!" and Lori just stood there, yawning. " Say please." Ok now Lori had crossed Zuko's line (which is very short if I say so myself) Zuko had his fist on fire and was coming towards Lori. "Arrgghh…" and right before his fist touched her something caught it. "Oh Zuko, were you just about to hit a lady? I'm ashamed." Iroh yelled letting go of Zuko's fist and stepping in front of Lori. " But, uncl-" Zuko started but was cut of by Iroh. " No 'buts' mister! Apologize, now!" Zuko sighed. "Yes uncle. Um…I'm…um…sorry." He mumbled. "I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you." Lori said smiling from ear to ear. " I said I'm sorry! Now if you would kind enough to tell me your name!" Zuko said getting impatient, again. " No, but I will tell Iroh." Lori turned facing Iroh, and holding out a warming hand said, "Hi there, my name is Lori."

* * *

**Okay, how was that? And NO bold, except when I was talking, like right now.** **Anyway read and review. Oh and I'm not posting the third chappy till I get at least 5 reviews or till I get tired of waiting. BYE. -ELOISE-**


	3. Should i stay or should I go?

Okay I need to know if I should keep writing this thing because the flames are tiring. If I should keep this story email the words 'Akanboo keeki' to me as soon as possible. If I should delete it email the words 'shishi.' Thanks Everybody!

The Writer, Itazura na Mochi-Sensei D


End file.
